Endemic
by RockerChick08
Summary: Call it a disease if you will. A constantly present disease...because they are sick. Painfully so. Bonnie Bennett is in their systems - heart, soul, mind, & blood. And they're hooked...There's an endemic on the rampage and only one witch can heal it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I truly, TRULY, can't express how much I do NOT have time to be writing this! BUT! This plot wouldn't LEAVE my brain after the video I made! Check it out AFTER you read this! But anyhow, this is PURELY for your entertainment! Let me know if you like it, and I'll make SURE it's updated regularly! I'm already coming up with a solution to insure this, so if you want it, you'll get it! In the meantime, thanks SO much for reading, and PLEASE be sure to let me know what you think! I'm EAGER for feedback! Enjoy and God bless!**

_**Endemic:**_

**Prologue**

Bonnie enters the crowded school hallway with all the enthusiasm of a kid being sent to their bedroom. In fact she looks exactly like one, with her head held low in defeat, and her hands sagging lifelessly by her side, as she literally drags herself forward.

Her tote bag feels heavier than a dumbbell, her eyes feel heavier than bricks, her heart feels heavier than a freight train. Everything just feels heavy! It's like the weight of the world is crashing down on her.

On top of all the drama she's dealing with, she failed her history exam, misplaced her math homework, ate what she's sure is the worst cafeteria food she's ever had in her life, and stubbed her toe on her locker. The little guy was just now starting to feel normal. It's one of the worst days of her life, she's sure.

It's been absolute hell, and the witch desires nothing more than to get away from it, go home, get into her bed, and ignore the entire outside world for the rest of her day...maybe life.

Unfortunately, as soon as she exits the double doors of the school, she's given evidence that sleep is the last option for the day's itinerary.

Bonnie feels them before she sees them...and then she hears them and can do absolutely nothing to fight off the loud groan that follows.

"You've gotta be kidding me, mate. Terminator 2 was ten times better than the first one!"

"Not even! The 1st one's a classic! You have absolutely no taste in films, Original."

They've invaded her DVD collection? The witch silently fumes as the two men finally reach her, Klaus lightly gripping her hip and kissing her cheek.

"Hello, love."

He barely gets the words out, as he finds himself being roughly shoved away the next instance. Of course he doesn't move much...

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie nearly growls commandingly, as she glares dangerously at the two men.

"Not the greeting _**I **_was expecting." the eldest Salvatore directs innocently to the hybrid, before smirking toward the witch. "I was thinking more on the lines of you throwing yourself into my arms...attacking my lips..."

"Oh gosh, please stop it." Bonnie laments disgustedly.

"What, getting hot?"

"Knock it off." Klaus suddenly interrupts, coming to stand between the advancing supernaturals, as he silently stares down the female. "We're here to pick you up, Bonnie."

"Gee thanks!" she enthusiastically shoots back without pause. "Cause I don't have my _**own car**_ or anything!" she pushes past the curly haired blonde, before frowning deeply at the sight of her empty parking space. "Where's my car?..." she whips around to face the vampires with a murderous scowl. "Where's my car? _**What did you guys do with it?**_"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Geez. It's at the house." Damon rolls his eyes. Bonnie sees red. And she abruptly charges at him the next second, pushing violently, yet fruitlessly, at his chest, and spitting swear after swear at him.

"At my house, Damon! At _**my**_ house! _**MY HOUSE!**_ _**WHAT the actual HELL?**_" she explodes, and he does nothing but stare at her.

"Damn you're sexy when you're angry."

"Did you have a bad day, darling?" Klaus suddenly grasps onto her shoulder, averting the witch's attention, and simultaneously saving his companion's mind from impending inferno, as he stares deeply into jade orbs.

She frowns defiantly, but he only smiles down at her, running the backs of his fingers soothingly down her arms as he stares her down. "Did you have a bad day, Bon Bon?" he coos.

"Maybe." she bites out childishly, as his smile turns into a grin and his eyes twinkle bemusedly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, beautiful." he squeezes her arms meaningfully, before grasping both her hands and bringing them up to gently brush his lips. "But you shouldn't take it out on Damon and I."

He's right. So what if Stefan was spending time with Elena, _**he was her boyfriend!**_ He didn't have to accept the connection, as the rest of them had! Heck she still hadn't truly accepted it _**herself, **_for crying out loud!__She didn't even _**want**_ it herself, so why should he? And why the heck should she be jealous. This was ridiculous!

"...Sorry."

"You'll have to make it up to me!" Bonnie yelps as she's suddenly ripped out of the hybrid's grasp, and into Damon's strong one as his lips crash feverishly into hers. Unfortunately it's short lived as the witch immediately directs a small aneurysm to his head and flusteredly pushes away from him.

"Stop it! People saw Klaus kissing me yesterday and – he's been doing so much just now - and now this?" she sputters horrifically, wiping at her lips, and glancing around at the students in the parking lot.

A few girls are looking with eyes full of green, while a couple of jocks curiously watch as well.

"They're gonna think I'm some kind of slut!" Bonnie wheezes hysterically.

"So! Fuck them!" Damon actually directs to the parking lot, loudly, and with a glare that could kill, as Bonnie trembles even more with embarrassment, and Klaus wraps a possessive arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon sweetheart." he ushers her toward his black jaguar, and she tentatively shrugs him off before receiving the leer of the century, and promptly being reminded of the monster he truly can be.

"You shouldn't worry about what people think." he grunts nastily, before moving past her.

**The ride home **is awkward, silent, and...distracting. Klaus drives with his eyes firmly planted on the road, and a frown firmly planted on his lips, while Damon and Bonnie flirt in the back seat...well, Damon flirts...

The eldest Salvatore nips playfully at the witch's neck, as she pushes him away, only to have him latch disobediently onto her arm, thigh, or another patch of visible skin.

"Mmm. You taste good, Bennett."

"You're such a vampire." she chuckles quietly, no longer even bothering to push him away, as her eyes remain glued to the rear view mirror.

"Let me suck your blood then!" the dark haired man suddenly exclaims in a Dracula like accent, as he gently bites her thigh.

"No!" she giggles hysterically, before swallowing deeply and silencing immediately, once she notices the hybrid's vanishing glance at them.

He's angry with her. Her rejection has obviously hit hard, and she's hurt him some how. The knowledge affects her much more than she'd like.

"We're here."

His deep and accented voice awakens the witch from her thoughts, as he wordlessly emerges from the car and waits for her and Damon to follow.

"Let me take your bag for you." he silently mutters, once she's outside, looking every where but at her, as he reaches for her tote, and she reaches for his shirt, grasping the him of it and gently pulling him into her. She's had enough.

"I'm sorry, baby."

It's the first time Bonnie uses a pet name for either of them, and it surprises her how effortlessly it rolls off her tongue..how right it sounds.

She grabs onto his neck, and gently captures his lips, suckling his full reds into her dark pink mouth as she kisses him deeply once, then twice, and a lingering third for good measure.

When her eyelashes finally flutter open, he's not smiling, and she knows there is more to be said on the subject, but his eyes are warm enough, so she knows that for the time being, he's no longer angry with her. He kisses her one more time, this time more deeply, and almost punishing, but in a way that has her stomach turning to jelly.

"Okay, love." he smiles slightly, before grabbing her book bag from her shoulder and handing her off to Damon, who wraps the possessive arm of his right around her shoulder and leads her to her home.

The front door is opened before either of them even have the chance to reach out. It's wrenched open from the inside, revealing quite the unlikely and surly looking guard, who has Bonnie's breath hitching on sight.

"Stefan?" she whispers softly, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

Gray eyes stare her down intensely, but their owner refrains speaking, as he slowly moves against her, draping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He silently places a deep kiss on her forehead, before breaking away and staring deeply into her shimmering eyes, briefly caressing her cheek with his free hand.

"So everyone else can see you now, but me?" the handsome vampire questions quietly, with a perfectly arched eyebrow, as he turns on his heels and moves further into the house.

"No..." Bonnie answers softly, letting go of her unconsciously held breath, looking after the retreating man, before lethargically following after him.

"Stef told us about your failing History exam, love." Klaus suddenly shuffles past her to sit at her kitchen table.

"A '30,' Judgey, seriously? Unacceptable." Damon, tsks before joining Stefan at the stove, preparing what smells like heaven.

The overwhelming feeling overtakes her for another brief moment, and she wonders if she'll ever get used to their dominating presences, stomping around her home as if they owned it...as if they owned her.

"C'mon."

Bonnie is suddenly awakened from her thoughts, as Klaus's commanding voice breaks into the silence, sitting before a string of books, upon her table, and staring expectantly at her while patting his lap.

He can't be serious.

"What? What are we gonna study together?" she questions indignantly.

"Among other things, sexy."

She tries, and fails, not to shiver when Damon fleetingly kisses her neck and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Focus, Salvatore. C'mon Bonnie. Gonna get that 'F' to an 'A' plus." Klaus directs, and she rolls her eyes before conceding.

She might as well. They obviously aren't going anywhere, and she does need to bring her grade up.

"But aren't we gonna eat first?"

The witch's pout turns into an abrupt yelp as she's suddenly pulled into they hybrid's lap, and faced with a plethora of History books.

"Afterward."

Bonnie can't help but think this is the end. This is how it will all end. She always suspected she'd die young. These men will be the death of her...

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note:**** Taboo as I don't know WHAT! I know! :/ Sorry. I just had to do it! Sorry for any mistakes! Didn't proof read much AT ALL! :( PLEASE let me know what you thought! And thanks again SO much for reading! :D (To view the video that inspired this, go to Realityfanatic's profile on youtube and view the most recent updated video! I'm posting it as I type! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Unfortunately! I don't have the time to put in the effort that truly comes with doing a story of the caliber. :/ I hate it, but it's a sad true! I want to do this story JUSTICE, and for the time being, I can't do that. So in the meantime, I'm writing a Klonnie, and working on updating and finishing my other fics! I'm SO sorry to have gotten your hopes up with this story, but I will DEFINITELY pick it up later! Thanks again for reading the first chapter. I'm SORRY! And God bless. **


End file.
